Spider-Man: Reborn
by Skyrunnerz
Summary: Las segundas oportunidades a veces pueden ser lo mejor. En este caso podría serlo o no,en especial cuando reencarnas en otro Universo donde los poderes abundan y tienes que armar tu propio camino para sobrevivir a la experiencia. Reinterpretación del MCU/Comics/Series.
1. Capítulo 1 - Reborn

Capítulo 1- Reborn

Observo a mi alrededor viendo nada más que oscuridad, solo puedo pasar el tiempo viendo mis recuerdos de lo que fue mi vida, ¿Quién pensaría que sería tan aburrida la vida después de la muerte?

Estar en este vacío me volverá loco, los primeros días caminando en esta supuestamente "dimensión" pensé que era un típico camino al más allá que tendría que completar. Así que supuse que tenía que completarlo para llegar al lugar que me correspondía si es que existe el cielo o el infierno, de todas maneras no sirvió de nada. Ya que nada pasaba entonces volví a pensar tal vez no es cuestión de distancia, si no de tiempo.

Y de esta manera acabo de darme cuenta que mi cuerpo ya no existe al querer sentarme en el suelo oscuro, eso fue algo estúpido de mi parte, todo este tiempo en el vacío y no me fije que no tenía cuerpo?. Entonces todo lo que hice hasta ahora fue puro instinto, algo de la muerte supongo, ¿Al no tener cuerpo conservare mis memorias? .Empecé a revisar mis recuerdos y comprobé la teoría de que todavía tenía mis recuerdos, supongo que se almacenan en el alma lástima que no puedo ver mi propia alma, sería algo increíble supongo.

Bueno basta de distracciones, es hora de repasar mi vida. Raramente al estar en este modo alma puedo ver los recuerdos de mis primeros años. Meh los repasare rápidamente los momentos más interesantes, como mis primeros pasos o mis primeras palabras, entre otras cosas. Luego estos primeros años llegue a la edad en la que estaba en la escuela secundaria, ahí toda mi vida se derrumbó tuve que empezar a buscar trabajos, debía de tener varios ya que mi madre no podría trabajar para cuidar a mis hermanos menores y además de eso estaba algo enferma.

Podría hacer lo suficiente para cuidar a mis hermanos y algunas cosas de la casa, pero debía cuidarse y tomar medicamentos. Pero ¿Por qué debería de buscar varios trabajos?, mi padre quedo herido gravemente de la pierna y el brazo ya que trabajaba en obras de construcción. Debido a esto tenía que quedarse meses en reposo le dieron licencia en el trabajo, pero con esa licencia no era suficiente para mantenernos, ya que no era como un sueldo completo de cada mes, como a lo acostumbrado que estábamos sobreviviendo con lo poco que teníamos.

Por estas razones nos faltaba dinero para los medicamentos de mi madre que eran algo costosos, alimentos para la familia de cinco que éramos y las facturas médicas de mi padre.

Pasaron 2 años y gracias a que logre conseguir varios trabajos (repartidor de pizzas, periódicos y un trabajo en un supermercado) pudimos pagar todo lo que debíamos y mantener un balance equilibrado en nuestra economía. Lastimosamente yo sufrí más debí balancear mis estudios con los 3 trabajos en mañana, tarde y noche, terminando con pocas horas de sueño cada día, logre mantener mis notas e milagrosamente con todo mi esfuerzo. En resumen vida difícil, vivía como un zombie pero no todo era tan malo tenia algunos amigos, mi familia y me entretenía con el poco tiempo que tenía con anime,comics,mangas,series y películas.

Una vida supuestamente "difícil" para mí pero una buena vida, de todas maneras todo lo bueno tiene que terminar en algún punto y este punto lamentablemente me arrebato la vida.

Era un viernes por la noche y estaba terminando mi último turno repartiendo pizzas, ya había entregado la última pizza y estaba afuera del edificio atando la bolsa a la bici. Y escuche gritos que pedían ayuda de una mujer a unas calles, deje de atar y fui corriendo al lugar para ver que era lo que pasaba. Entonces vi la escena en frente de mi un ladrón con un revolver asaltando a la mujer contra la pared de un callejón pequeño.

Me acerque lo más sigilosamente que pude, la mujer me vio y siguió gritando para distraer el ladrón, hasta que estuve lo suficiente mente cerca del ladrón y hice una maniobra de desarme que logre aprender de mi amigo, le di un puñetazo con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, le logre quitar el arma en la conmoción tirándola lejos de el y lo derribe en el suelo poniendo un pie atrás de donde estaba parado y lo empuje haciendo que termine en el suelo. Le grite a la mujer que se vaya y llame al 911 para la policía o busque un policía cercano.

El ladrón ya recuperado se levantó enojado y sacó una navaja, yo tome una pose defensiva de pelea (en realidad no tenía idea de peleas y tampoco en defensas con armas blancas, solo había aprendido algunas pocas maniobras de un amigo que sabía sobre esto pero no las domine tan bien como podría y ninguna de esas me serviría contra un oponente con cuchillo).

Aun recuerdo lo que pensaba en ese momento como "mierda , mierda , mierda y estoy tan muerto o jodido lo que pase primero". Bueno volviendo al recuerdo de mis últimos momentos.

El ladrón vino corriendo con la navaja, parecía inexperto logre esquivar de lado y pegarle unos golpes en el costado derecho donde estaban las costillas y un codazo en la espalda. Eso me hizo ganar un poco de tiempo, pero el ladrón aunque algo adolorido se recuperó rápidamente, supongo que por falta de fuerza en mis golpes no fueron tan efectivos como quisiera. Rápidamente se acercó y pego varios tajos con la navaja, algunos me cortaron en los brazos o en el pecho pero no fueron cortes profundos, pero aun dolían demasiado. Al ver que le funciono la táctica al ladrón logro empeorarla haciendo apuñaladas logrando que los cortes más profundos hasta que logro dar una puñalada completa en el estómago y logro tirarme al suelo.

Ahí estaba yo con una mano en el estómago, tratando de evitar desangrarme mientras esperaba con esperanzas ayuda de alguien quien sea ya no me importaba. El ladrón me escupió en la cara y me pego varias patadas en las costillas. Luego me dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que escupa sangre y ahí empezó a hablar.

Ladrón: ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? ¿Pensaste que podrías evitar un robo? Al juzgar por tu uniforme eres un repartidor de pizzas, es demasiado patético hasta para mí.

Yo: Por lo menos no soy un ladrón que además mata gente para lograr sobrevivir de solo decirlo me da asco.*Le escupo sangre a la cara*. Además ya logre detener el robo y la ayuda viene en camino.*Termino de decir con una sonrisa dolorosa*

Ladrón: *Se limpia la sangre de la cara con la manga de su chaqueta* Hm que mal para ti tu acto heroico no funciono completamente ya que no vas a salir con vida*Fue a buscar el revolver tirado a unos metros *. Supongo que es el final de la línea para ti* Se acerca y quita el seguro del revolver apuntándome*.*Dispara*

La bala me da en el pecho, el dolor y sufrimiento por el que estoy pasando es demasiado la visión se me nubla "Supongo que es por la pérdida de sangre" pienso a duras penas. Hago presión con la mano que me queda en el pecho para tratar de aguantar el tiempo que me quede suponiendo 1 minuto o 2 para desangrarme. El ladrón me pega una patada en la cara luego se arrodilla y me registra los bolsillos y saca mi billetera sacando el dinero que tenía. Luego se va caminando adolorido pero antes de alejarse del callejón dos policías tratan de detenerlo uno le dispara dejándolo abatido a juzgar por el sonido de la caída del cuerpo y el otro entra en el callejón. Suspiro con alivio pensando que logre detenerlo y evitar que lastime a nadie más.

La oficial me habla y me dice mi condición, que no llegare a lograr sobrevivir por la pérdida de sangre y las heridas.

Yo: Esta bien, fue mi decisión detener el robo *La sangre empieza a salir de mí boca haciendo que tosa*. Pero es una lástima que no pueda sobrevivir a esto.*Termino de decir con una breve sonrisa*.

Oficial: Quieres que le transmita un mensaje a tu familia?

Yo: Si dígales, que no se depriman tanto por esto*toso sangre*que fue mi decisión evitar el robo*tos*que los amo, que traten de seguir adelante y sean felices.

El oficial promete que les dirá lo que le dije y yo cierro los ojos, dejando mi cuerpo muerto con un último pensamiento "por lo menos mi familia estarán bien económicamente gracias a mis esfuerzos durante esos 3 años trabajando y podrán ser felices".

De esta manera llegue al vacío, ya ni lo recordaba con todos estos días que parecen infinitos en esta oscuridad sin fin. Al terminar de ver mis recuerdos vuelvo a observar mí alrededor pero esta vez no hay pura oscuridad, esta vez hay un resplandor dorado junto con una persona dentro del resplandor. La persona camina tranquilamente hacia mí, cada uno de sus pasos producen el típico sonido que producen los zapatos al caminar, eso es raro ya que nada produjo sonido en el vacío ni siquiera yo. Su apariencia era más notable por cada paso que daba, mostrando que "La Persona" era un viejo de cara pálida con cicatrices en su rostro, con cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestido con un abrigo largo oscuro junto con una capucha gris en el interior del abrigo, además de llevar por supuesto pantalones y zapatos negros.

Él se detiene delante de mí observándome al terminar de observarme se dispone a hablar "Yo soy el que está por encima de todo. Veo a través de muchos ojos. Construyo con muchas manos. Ellos son ellos mismos, pero ellos también son yo. Soy todopoderoso. Mi única arma es el amor. El misterio me intriga y tú eres un misterio al parecer no puedes pasar de este vacío algo te mantiene aquí". Esto me sorprende pero como solo soy un alma que no puede mostrar emociones por no tener un cuerpo haciendo que el impacto disminuya un poco. El nota mi reacción y con un chasquido de dedos me devuelve mi cuerpo. "Me disculpo por eso debí haberme dado cuenta que sería incómodo para ti no tener un cuerpo para expresarte o hablar normalmente" Termino interrumpiéndole "¿¡Cómo es que existes si eres un personaje de comic nada mas y por qué no puedo ir al más allá?!". "La respuesta a tus preguntas es fácil, básicamente tu universo es parte del gran multiverso que ya conoces en base a los "comics" pero al parecer no existen la mayoría de las cosas poderosas como las gemas del infinito o personas con habilidades, entre otras cosas. Aunque no tengan nada de esto en tu universo ellos pueden dibujar y escribir sobre hechos que pasaron en los otros universos pensando que son sus propias "ideas", básicamente existe todo lo relacionado a series, películas y comics, entre otras cosas en diferentes universos". Vuelvo a interrumpirle "Eso responde a casi todo creo, pero aún falta lo del por qué estoy estancado en el vacío y por qué estás aquí conmigo?".

TOAA Continuo con la explicación "En eso estaba pero me interrumpiste, tu caso es intrigante estas atado al vacío y yo soy la solución a tu problema. Tengo una propuesta para hacerte puedes elegir atravesar el vacío y de esta manera llegar al cielo o el infierno dependiendo de las acciones que hiciste en tu vida o participar en mi experimento".

Le respondo "La primera opción está bien ya que tengo alta posibilidad de ir al cielo por todo lo que hice pero tu experimento me intriga, ¿Podrías explicarme de qué va el experimento?". "El experimento trata sobre reencarnar en un universo nuevo que fue creado, este es similar a otros universos. Tendrías la misión de proteger la tierra y en parte el universo de ciertas amenazas futuras y reencarnaras en una persona especifica que será desconocida para ti hasta que averigües quien eres, conservaras tus memorias de este universo que te servirían de guía y obtendrás la capacidad de sentir el Chi. Además de poder manejarlo con entrenamiento y descubrir algunas de sus otras funciones sobre esa energía. Puede que no parezca mucho pero no puedo regalarte tanto poder al inicio y obtener más poder dependerá de ti, ¿Entonces qué vas a elegir?".

Lo pienso por unos minutos hasta que respondo." Ir probablemente al cielo suena bien y en parte aburrido, el experimento por otro lado suena más divertido además todo lo que podría tener ese universo abre una puerta de demasiadas nuevas posibilidades que antes solo existían ficticiamente. Tome mi decisión elijo ir al nuevo universo y ¿Por qué me das la opción de elegir?". "La respuesta a tu pregunta es fácil, se todo sobre ti, la voluntad que tienes para hacer lo correcto o el gran amor que tenías por tu familia y dejar de lado este amor para poder salvar una vida. Termino siendo un gran sacrificio para una buena causa y por todo esto te estoy teniendo en cuenta para este proyecto, eso debería ser todo supongo buena suerte y trata de no morir temprano".

En un instante alrededor de donde estaba impactaron rayos de varios colores fuertes similares a cuando Thor usa el Bifrost. Luego del espectacular juego de luces todo vuelve a ser pura oscuridad pero TOAA ya no estaba en este nuevo lugar. Después de un minuto veo una luz que me arrastra hacia ella, al pasar la luz me doy cuenta que escucho ruidos que no entiendo y que no tengo los ojos abiertos así que decido abrirlos.

Veo todo borroso hasta que se aclara y me sorprendo ya todas las personas parecen médicos y al parecer son gigantes. Pero luego de observar todo lo que pude logre ver una mujer acostada en una cama con una sonrisa en su cara además de lucir cansada, así que supuse que ella era mi madre y la reencarnación era real.

Me empecé a preguntar como seria este nuevo universo, pero el cansancio me gano y me quede dormido. Al estar dormido aún era consciente por una extraña razón, aunque todo lucia oscuro como en el vacío y escucho una voz similar a la de TOAA. "Reencarnaste en el nuevo universo sin problemas este es una mezcla de el MCU, Series y Comics de lo que conocías que se creó en Marvel".

Al terminar de escuchar lo que dijo The One Above All me desperté y vi a mi nueva familia, mi madre era pelirroja con ojos verdes y mi padre tenía el pelo castaño con ojos café. Ellos me dijeron sus nombres Richard y Mary Parker. Eso me sorprendió y les gusto mi reacción infantil ya que sonrieron más por eso , lo siguiente que dijeron fue más impactante, ellos dijeron mi nombre .

Fin


	2. Capítulo 2 - Aprendiendo a trepar 1

Capitulo 2 - Aprendiendo a Trepar

Time Skip (Salto de Tiempo)

Han pasado 10 años desde que nací en este universo, al parecer soy Peter Parker pero no veo ningún rasgo de mi apariencia que se parezca a alguno de los actores de las películas que vi. Mis padres murieron a los 4 años, pero antes de que murieran experimentaban conmigo eran experimentos ligeros y seguros , nada grave en ese tiempo no sabía que querían lograr con eso , pero hace poco logre abrir el maletín de mi padre y descubrí lo que me hicieron su experimento hizo que no me pueda enfermar fácilmente y mejorar mi salud pero no mi vista al parecer ya que todavía sigo con lentes.

El cambio genético que lograron conmigo supuestamente permite que mi ADN se adapte a cualquier tipo de ADN, eso serviría para la transfusión de sangre supongo, capaz pueda servir para conseguir los poderes de otras personas si hago una mezcla con su sangre y un suero similar al súper soldado pero todavía ningún súper héroe se revelo. Además de que todavía soy un niño no tengo poder para obligar a nadie o conseguirlo sin que se den cuenta.

Durante estos 10 años entrene mi mente y la energía chi, además de entrenar ligeramente mi cuerpo para no retrasar mi crecimiento, no quiero ser un enano para siempre aunque eso podría arreglarlo la picadura de la araña pero no es seguro si la conseguiré o no.

En el entrenamiento mental estudie todo lo que pude de los libros que me dejaron mis padres y los que me podían conseguir mis Tíos con los que ahora vivo obviamente ellos son el Tío Ben y la Tía May, además de estudiar todos los libros que pude conseguir también en los primeros años de ser bebe hacia cálculos mentales los más difíciles que podía recordar.

Debido a eso soy básicamente una calculadora andante con memoria fotográfica y con un gran conocimiento sobre lo que pude de Física, Química, Biología. Supongo que soy inteligente ya que el Peter original lo era pero con lo que conseguí tempranamente superare la inteligencia de ese Peter y otros científicos como Tony Stark o Reed Richards, entre otros.

Sobre mi entrenamiento ligero físico le pedí al tío Ben que me enseñara algún estilo de pelea que sepa ya que el en este universo era policía. Me enseño boxeo y algunos movimientos de defensa contra armas para desarmar o esquivar, también me dio una rutina para mi edad de entrenamiento físico que iba aumentando cada cierto tiempo

En el manejo de la energía Chi la entrene desde bebe ya que era una las pocas cosas que tenía para entretenerme, además de ser una calculadora aburrida andante. Bueno volviendo con el chi lo primero era canalizarlo en partes del cuerpo, logre hacerlo en cada parte pero si lo canalizaba en la cabeza todo se ralentizaba y podía pensar más rápido algo similar al sentido arácnido que podría obtener en el futuro pero esto lo podía hacer a voluntad.

La fuerza y la resistencia aumentan si lo canalizas en los brazos, puños,piernas, etc. El chi también actúa como energía curativa otorgándome un factor curativo leve pero algo tener en cuenta ya que solo soy un humano, lo bueno es que se activa si medito y concentro el chi por todo el cuerpo.

Ese es otro factor concentrar el chi en todo el cuerpo sin meditar te vuelve algo como un súper humano pero sin exagerar, solo sería un multiplicador de lo que podrías hacer por un corto periodo de tiempo ya que el chi se gasta no es infinito es como el chacra de naruto hay que hacerlo crecer con entrenamiento físico y mental. Actualmente puedo mantener todo el chi en mi cuerpo por 2 minutos y el multiplicador seria 1,5 de mi cuerpo entrenado que no es tanto pero es algo considerable.

Supongo que cuando llegue a los 15 años el multiplicador será de 2 y mi tiempo de mantenerlo será de 10 minutos será un gran mejora con mis futuros "poderes arácnidos". Según mis cálculos obtener los poderes arácnidos expandirá mi chi pero no se cuanto lo hará eso lo tendré comprobar cuando suceda.

Resumidamente voy a ser imparable con mi entrenamiento y que mi ADN se adapte a otros podría conseguir los poderes de los demás pero el problema sería adaptar el ADN conseguido a un suero como el del Súper Soldado para lograr usarlo en mi cuerpo.

Dejando de lado mis planes futuros, mi relación con mi Tío Ben y la Tía May es la mejor, no hay problemas económicos, todo va bien por el momento. Además que obviamente evitare la muerte del Tío Ben y para mejorar nuestra economía tengo pensado revisar las notas del maletín que logre abrir de mi padre y las cajas que dejaron en el ático.

Ash pensar en todo esto me quemo algo la cabeza iré a cenar y luego a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día en el que exprimiré mi mente con las notas que dejaron mis padres, además de que quiero inventar el fluido de telaraña lo antes posible. Quiero ser el primer súper héroe o vigilante con o sin poderes arácnidos aunque eso pasara a los casi 13 años ya que no estoy listo

Time Skip (3 años)

Hoy es la noche tengo mi traje casero y los web shooter (lanza telaraña ). Son las 1 AM de la noche, estoy algo nervioso supongo que no intimidare tanto ya que mido 1,63 de altura con mis 13 años. Logre algo para poder medio trepar paredes tipo los pelos de las arañas que se hacen referencia para como trepa Peter , pero estos están en los guantes y las zapatillas.

No son tan eficientes como los poderes arácnidos que no tengo todavía pero cumplen la mayoría de la función, pero en ves de mantenerme en la pared me desliza asi que no puedo mantenerme quieto, tengo que trepar rápidamente pero eso no será problema con mi entrenamiento físico y la energía chi. Mi modo chi completo dura 7 min con un multiplicador de 1,8 aunque si me tomo descansos si lo uso algunos minutos se recuperara rápido pero si lo uso completo sin parar tardara horas en recargarse.

Es tiempo de ir a combatir el crimen, dejo mi señuelo en la cama (muñeco de almohadas) abro la ventana y salto al tocar el suelo ruedo sigilosamente con poco ruido y pasar algunas calles empiezo a correr. Luego empiezo a balancearme con algo de esfuerzo por la fuerza requerida, fallando y chocando contra edificios ya que nunca pude practicar y saltando en edificios con distancias cortas y de esta manera llego a New York después de 30 minutos de puro balanceo y parkour.

Vigilo las calles y algunos callejones, al no tener suerte voy saltando de edificio en edificio tratando de escuchar o ver algo. Hasta que llega el momento de mi primer acto heroico en este universo , se escuchan gritos de una familia que está a punto de ser robada y al parecer también se quieren llevar a su hija, eso me hace enfermar y enojar. Activo el full chi(cuerpo completo de chi) yendo lo mas rápido que puedo, me tengo al llegar al robo observo rápidamente que son un grupo de 3 .

Uno se queda atrás apuntando con un revolver a la familia para que no intenten nada mientras se llevan a su hija a su camioneta los otros 2 ladrones. Me deslizo por la pared en la oscuridad y golpeo al que amenaza a la familia en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, le quito el arma con una red y lo termino enredándolo en un capullo. Con una seña les digo a los padres que se queden en silencio y me dirijo rápidamente a los otros 2 ladrones, por suerte uno ya está adentro encendiendo el vehículo y el otro está metiendo a la niña al coche.

Rápidamente me pongo atrás del que está agarrando a la chica y le apretó el brazo con fuerza rompiendo el agarre que tenía con la chica y lo derribo contra una pared antes de que pueda decir algo con un disparo rápido le tapó la boca con una red y lo termino enredando en un capullo como su compañero. El ladrón restante se da cuenta que la niña no está dentro de la camioneta y llama a su compañero pero nadie responde. Justo cuando esta por bajarse del coche yo rompo el vidrio de la ventanilla y lo saco a la fuerza, lo noqueo de un golpe en la cara y lo enredo como los demás.

Me dispongo a hablar con la familia que está sorprendida, con miedo y otras emociones al parecer. Spider-Man: No tengan miedo , no les voy a lastimar ¿Saben quién tiene lo que les robaron? . Ellos señalan al segundo que deje incapacitado y logro ver que tiene una bolsa me parece algo estúpido, que lo hayan puesto en una bolsa pero no voy a juzgar. Arranco la bolsa con algo de fuerza ya que estaba pegada junto con el hombre en la red y pongo un poco de red que arranque por si las dudas lo usa para escapar, uno nunca sabe.

Les doy la bolsa y el padre la acepta dudosamente. Y les digo: Se que esto puede ser algo difícil con el susto y todo eso pero podrían llamar al 911 para reportar esto a la policía, de esta manera podrían encarcelar a ellos. Termino señalando a los 3 ladrones. El padre saca el celular de la bolsa y empieza a llamar a la policía, yo estoy a punto de irme me preparo para dar un salto para trepar las paredes pero el padre al ver esto me detiene diciéndome: Espera ¿Quién eres? ¿ Por qué haces esto?. Me giro y le digo: Soy tu amigable vecino Spider-Man algo así como un súper héroe me despido con una seña 2 dedos en la frente (Nose si se entendió es la seña que usa Spider-Man o Goku al final de la saga Buu creo, bueno no importa). Me giro y salto a la pared, empiezo a trepar luego preparo una red para balancearme, salto y disparo asi sucesivamente balanceándome a otros edificios mientras trato de vigilar las calles en busca de posibles robos.

La noche pasa son las 4:30 AM llego a mi casa cansado, logre evitar 10 robos más después de ese tengo algunos moretones y cortes ligeros que sanaran durante el resto de horas que me quedan de sueño. Gracias al Dios de este universo que es sábado, me quedo meditando 30 min para regenerar mis heridas con chi, durante me di cuenta de algo que me podría ayudar que hice sin darme cuenta, al iniciar lo de Spider-Man 2 años antes evitara que cualquiera piense que podría ser yo si me pica la araña ya que no tendría sentido.

Porque Spider-Man existía desde hace 2 años no porque un niño haya sido picado 2 años después, supongo que me ahorre que algunos villanos usen eso contra mí como el Duende Verde o Doctor Octopus. Esto mejora a guardar mi identidad secreta con esos villanos

Con eso en mente me derrumbo en mi cama y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Fin


	3. Capítulo 3 - Aprendiendo a trepar 2

Capítulo 3 - Aprendiendo a trepar 2.3

Antes de empezar el capítulo explicare unas nuevas reglas para la lectura que arreglaran los problemas que tuve con los 2 anteriores capítulos

1º Ahora en adelante lo que este encerrado en "hola" será lo que digan los personajes

2º Lo encerrado en 'será e el pensamiento' de los personajes

Ejemplos: Peter dijo "hola" o Peter pensó 'estoy jodido'

Time Skip (2 años)

Ubicación: Queens , Habitación de Peter

Hora: 6:00 AM

El despertador suena demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, gruño en respuesta al despertarme. Sin mirar le doy un manotazo al despertador para apagar la alarma, a malas ganas me levanto de la cama con los ojos cerrados y suspiro otro día más en la escuela Midtown High. "Yay" digo en voz baja, uno pensaría que tendría una gran vida social a diferencia de los otros Peter Parker.

Pues ese pensamiento está equivocado no conseguí ningún amigo, actualmente estoy en el segundo año de la escuela secundaria con 15 años y solo me quedan 2 años de secundaria. Ya que en Estados Unidos son 4 años de secundaria, volviendo con los amigos por el momento no conocí a ningún de los amigos normales que tendría que tener como Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy o Mary Jane.

Pero quien los necesita si tienes a Flash Thompson como tu bully junto con sus amigos, que te tratan de arruinar tu vida. Ah casi lo olvido Jessica Jones está en mi escuela, pensé que sería como la de la serie de Netflix pero me equivoque ya que tiene mi edad en este universo.

Su familia sufrió el accidente automovilístico hace 2 años y acaba de volver supongo que intentare ser su amigo, deberá necesitar ayuda para adaptarse a los estudios y todo ese rollo podría ser de gran ayuda si le enseño. Y tal vez ella tenga sus poderes, además de que su apariencia es una mezcla de la serie y los comics.

Capaz podríamos ser algo ya que su contraparte de los comics le gustaba al Peter de la secundaria. No pierdo nada con intentar, con todo esto en mente me preparo para el día de hoy.

Ya que casi lo olvido hoy es el día que marca la diferencia, hoy es la excursión escolar a Oscorp Industries donde estará la supuesta araña que me dará los poderes arácnidos. Me empiezo a vestir con la ropa que deje preparada el día de ayer en la silla, una camisa de cuadros gris oscura con blanco, pantalones azules(jeans o vaqueros según su país),unas zapatillas grises con rayas negras y una chaqueta azul oscuro para ocultar los web shooters .

Agarro la cámara del escritorio y la cuelgo en mi cuello, verifico su batería junto con la memoria ya que necesito sacar fotos porque el diario escolar me paga por las fotos, resumidamente un pequeño trabajo para ganar un poco de dinero.

Guardo en la mochila un contenedor de plástico con agujeros para que respire la araña, ya que tengo pensando atraparla rápidamente antes de que me pique. Voy a obligarla a que me muerda 2 veces para tratar de obtener más habilidades como las de The Other(Aguijones,etc) o un aumento de las originales , además de conservar la araña para estudios futuros de todas maneras morirá después de las mordidas que me de.

Otro plus de evitar la picadura en Oscorp mejorara mi identidad secreta ya que nadie se va a enterar que me pico la araña y menos si ninguna cámara capta que atrapo a la araña. Todo lo que sabrán es que perdieron una araña genéticamente alterada.

Con esto en mente guardo el disfraz casero en la mochila y procedo ir a desayunar. Saludo a mi Tío Ben que está leyendo el diario, luego a la Tía May que está sirviendo el desayuno, me siento y empiezo a desayunar. "Espero que disfrutes el viaje a Oscorp, escuche que habrán nuevos inventos interesantes por la televisión " dijo May .Peter asiente mientras termina el ultimo pedazo de tocino y luego bebe un poco de jugo. Peter:" Si estaría disfrutándolo al máximo si Flash y sus amigos dejarían de molestarme".

Tía May frunce el ceño ante mi respuesta y dice :" Sabes que puedo quejarme con el director sobre eso". Peter: "No serviría de nada solo lo empeoraría, además puedo defenderme solo que nunca incitan a una pelea desde que le di una paliza a Flash y al parecer todos olvidaron eso" Suspiro y termino de comer lo último que me queda de desayuno.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla a May y Ben para despedirme, agarro la mochila y salgo de la casa para dirigirme a la parada de autobús .Mientras espero reviso las noticias en mi celular, es curioso ya que supuestamente el año es 2008 pero los celulares están con la tecnología y modelos de 2016 o algo similar supongo, una gran ventaja de 8 años que nos vende Oscorp,Stark Industries,Pym Technologies y Baxter Industries.

Si ellos nos dan 8 años en ventaja, una se preguntaría ¿Cuántos años de ventaja estarán ellos ocultando y usando solo para su empresa?. Me distraje demasiado con mis pensamientos, mejor leo las noticias , veo una noticia de Tony Stark interesante que indica que fue secuestrado/desaparecido en una exhibición de armamento militar en Afganistán.

Esto solo indica que estoy en una versión del MCU en este raro universo, esto me servirá de guía y darle más formas de usar mis recuerdos. Termino de leer la noticia cuando llega el autobús y me dispongo a subir al autobús escolar (entrar) avanzo por el pasillo y veo que hay un asiento libre al lado de Jessica. Me detengo al lado del asiento y le pregunto si puedo sentarme y ella asiente. Pasa un rato de viaje y ella se dispone a hablar conmigo. Jess:"¿Por qué te sientas conmigo? No necesito compasión de nadie" Terminando observándome con algo de enojo.

Peter:" Puede que suene patético pero no tengo ningún amigo" Terminando encogiéndome de hombros para aligerar el ambiente "Además quería ayudarte ya que yo pase por algo similar a tu accidente, yo perdí a mis padres en un accidente de avión puedo ayudarte a sobrellevarlo, además de ayudarte con los estudios y tareas, lo que tú quieras" Termino con una sonrisa.

Ella al final acepto ser mi amiga y que la ayude, nos pasamos los números para hablarnos más tarde. Y para matar el tiempo nos dispusimos a conocernos mejor hablando todo el viaje sobre su amiga y la familia que la adopto o de mis tíos, nuestros colores favoritos, comidas, etc.

Al final de la charla Jessica lucia más feliz y calmada. Cuando llegamos a Oscorp los profesores nos dividieron en 3 grupos, lastimosamente para mí no me toco con Jessica pero si con mis bully's favoritos Flash y sus amigos 'Yay al parecer la suerte Parker existe' pensé.

Durante todo el recorrido logre evadir todas sus bromas y "accidentes de caída", pude cumplir con el diario de la escuela al sacar una buena cantidad de fotos. Y por fin llegó el momento tenía casi todo el rato activa la energía chi en mi cabeza para mejor procesamiento mental y reducir la velocidad a mi alrededor (no es exagerado, es una pequeña ventaja de tiempo el sentido arácnido es demasiado mejor que esto pero algo es algo) con esto logre ver como bajaba la araña por una línea de su red lentamente hacia mi mano.

Rápidamente active el chi por todo mi cuerpo para tener algo de ventaja de velocidad, saque el contenedor de mi mochila y lo destape. La araña estaba 1,5 metros arriba de mi altura normal todavía observe todas las cámaras posibles del lugar que podrían grabarme, por suerte del destino ninguna me enfocaba y con todo verificado espere que bajara un poco mas la araña, luego salte ligeramente para que nadie podría ver que haya hecho un salto raro y la atrape en el contenedor.

Me dirige al profesor a cargo, diciéndole que tengo retirarme temprano de la excursión por un turno médico y le mostré el permiso falsificado que logre hacer. Con algo de duda me deja ir y me salgo lo más rápido que puedo del edificio sin que parezca sospechoso. Al estar a 8 calles del edificio entro a un callejón y me pongo el disfraz casero. Activo el modo chi(modo chi sera todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo).

Salto y corro por cada edificio a mi máxima capacidad me balanceo cada 3 edificios para evitar que la gente pueda verme, todavía no quiero revelarme a la luz del día. Después de 45 minutos (Oscorp estaba muy lejos) llego a mi Casa con un aspecto destrozado me quito el disfraz en el sótano y lo guardo en la mochila.

Salgo del sótano con mi ropa civil y entro por la puerta principal de la casa. Saludo a la Tía May y le digo que estoy enfermo por esa razono estoy mas temprano de la excursión , ella me cree y me manda a mi habitación a descansar. Subo a mi habitación saco mi traje casero y lo guardo junto con mis web shooters en el baúl y lo cierro con candado.

Saco el contenedor de plástico y observo que la araña aún sigue viva, destapo el contendor y la agarro con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla quieta y con cuidado de no matarla. Acerco su cabeza a mi mano para que la muerda y lo hace. El dolor de la picadura es demasiado para manejar por mi mismo, activo el modo chi para aguantar mas tiempo conciente y le obligo a que muerda otra ves .Durante 30 segundos la araña se niega pero al final cede y con esa mordida muere, al perder toda su energía vital.

El dolor de 2 picaduras de araña es demasiado para mantenerme consciente incluso con el modo chi , con la energía que me queda vuelvo a meter el cadáver de la araña al contenedor y lo meto en un cajón del escritorio con todo hecho . Me desmayo por el dolor en la cama..

Fin

Durante los 3 capítulos me di cuenta que tengo problemas en inventar los diálogos con otros personajes, eso es un gran problema ya que la historia se haría aburrida si es que ya no lo es por todo lo demás.

Así que estoy abierto a sugerencias o cualquier tipo de ayuda para mejorar los diálogos, si nadie puede ayudarme con esto tendré que mejorar por cuenta propia leyendo y viendo series pero eso es algo molesto por cuestiones de tiempo


	4. Capítulo 4 - Aprendiendo a Trepar 3

**Capítulo 4 - Aprendiendo a Trepar 3.3**

Oscorp - Horas después de la excursión escolar

Laboratorio de Genética

Norman Osborn entra enfadado al laboratorio. "¡¿Cómo pudieron perder al espécimen genéticamente alterado con la formula Oz!? Esa araña nos iba a garantizar el contrato militar con SHIELD!" Dijo gritando mientras empuja todos los artilugios científicos de una de las mesas al suelo con enojo, se toma unos segundos para relajarse y suspira.

Al ver que la situación se "calmo" uno del grupo de científicos se dispuso a hablar. "Señor Osborn aun tenemos otras opciones que podrían conseguirnos ese contrato, como completar la formula Oz para que no necesite ser mezclada con un espécimen y sea funcional directamente como el suero del super soldado." Curt Connors sugirió.

Norman considero la opción sugerida por Curt unos minutos y dijo "Esa opción es aceptable pero hay un factor que nos perjudicara. Y es el tiempo Doctor Connors todo fue consumido en este proyecto que desapareció por arte de magia, debido a la incompetencia de los científicos y los guardias. Habrá que hacer recortes de personal para que esto no se vuelva a repetir" Termino de decir con malicia mirando al resto del grupo de científicos.

Luego toco el hombro del brazo amputado de Connors "Usted no se preocupe, es demasiado valioso para ser despedido, además lo necesito para que termine la formula lo antes posible con un grupo de personas mas capacitada para trabajar a su nivel". Con todo dicho se dispuso a irse pero antes de cruzar la salida dijo. "Tienes 4 meses para perfeccionar la formula, ni mas ni menos. Y si no lo consigues... no querrás saber la respuesta a eso".

Curt al ver que se fue, suspiro y empezó a trabajar con la formula. 'Mañana se me asignara otro grupo, lástima que hayan perdido el trabajo los demás. Debo de parar de preocuparme por los demás y empezar a preocuparme mas por tratar de mantener este trabajo o perjudicare a mi familia, además... si logro completar la formula podre hacer avances en mi proyecto personal'. Mirando por algunos segundos el lugar en que tiempo atrás tenía su brazo para luego seguir con su trabajo.

El otro grupo a excepción de Connors empacaron sus cosas que estaban en el laboratorio en cajas con enojo y tristeza. Luego se despidieron de Curt ya que ellos sabían que él no tenía la culpa, si no que la culpa era en parte suya y de Norman Osborn por descargar su enojo en ellos para luego despedirlos sin consideración.

* * *

Queens- 10:00 AM - Habitación de Peter

Al despertar todo el dolor inconmensurable y la fiebre infernal que recorría por todo mi cuerpo se había ido, cada parte de mi ser había sido mejorado y modificado por la alteración genética producida por la doble picadura de la araña. Me sentí lleno de energía y con una fuerza incomparable. Con estos nuevos poderes sentí que estaba en la cima del mundo, que era imparable.

Dejando todos esos pensamientos de lado, me doy cuenta de que apesto literalmente y que necesito tomar una ducha, para quitarme todo rastro de sudor producido por la fiebre de anoche. Al terminar la ducha me observo en el espejo y noto que la musculatura de mi cuerpo ahora es similar a la de Bruce Lee. No le presto tanta atención y empiezo a secarme para luego vestirme con ropa casual

(Remera de manga larga negra, con pantalones deportivos azules oscuro)(Problemas con el nombre de la ropa ya que cada país nombra diferente las partes de la ropa, ups)

Al notar que la ropa me queda ajustada por la creciente musculatura, pienso 'Supongo que toda mi ropa va a tener que ser reemplazada, menos la deportiva y las más holgada por supuesto.

Peter: "Otro golpe duro a mi economía, necesito más dinero todo lo que gano se lo consume la telaraña, la reparación y mejora del traje o los gadgets " murmuro en voz baja. 'Un trabajo mejor pagado lo haría y más si es uno científico, supongo que solo queda a esperar que Baxter Industries tenga el accidente que crea los 4 fantásticos para que contraten nuevos empleados o terminar el libro que estuve escribiendo y tratar de conseguir que lo publiquen eso generaría una cifra constante y decente de dinero' Pienso mientras salgo de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras.

Entro a la cocina y le doy un beso en la mejilla a May "Buenos días Tía May" Ella me sonríe "Buenos días Peter, hoy no te desperté porque lucias muy enfermo volabas de fiebre, así que deje que te tomaras el día libre para que mejoraras con reposo" Dijo mientras prepara unos sándwiches, mientras yo agarraba una manzana, me senté esperando en la mesa mientras comía. Al terminar de comer la manzana, ella puso el plato con algunos sándwiches para desayunar, empecé comer sándwich tras sándwich.

May me observaba y dijo "Al parecer pegaste un estirón en todos los aspectos, vas a tener que comprar nueva ropa. Por si te preguntabas Ben esta de patrulla volverá a la tarde" Yo asentí mientras tragaba terminando de comer. "Si también note el estirón, no te preocupes por la ropa yo me encargo tengo suficiente dinero con mi gran variedad y diversidad de trabajos" dije enfatizando mi respuesta con los brazos abiertos y con una pequeña sonrisa 'Aunque sea una verdad a medias debería de empezar ahorrar 'Pensé

May me sonrío y cambio de tema "Mañana se mudara la sobrina de mi amiga Anna Watson, ya sabes la que vive al frente de nuestra casa. Y pude haber sugerido que le darías una guía por la ciudad y la escuela. Ya que también estudiara en tu misma escuela". Al notar las pistas de lo que esto significad escupe el jugo que bebía al suelo." Perdón Tía May bebí demasiado jugo rápidamente" Dije entre risas, ella me miro con sospecha pero continúe. "Umm si podre ayudarle mañana con la guía de la ciudad ya que será sábado y el lunes con la escuela" Dije mientras agarraba un trapo y limpiaba mi desastre "Iré al sótano para avanzar en mis proyectos, si me lo permites claro esta" Ella asiente" Pareces estar bien con respecto a tu enfermedad, pero no pases tantas horas ahí abajo y después de eso tomaras reposo en la cama" Yo asiento y me voy apresuradamente al laboratorio del sótano

Abrí el baúl y agarre el segundo traje que estaba casi terminado. Me dirige al escritorio presiono el botón oculto debajo para trabar la puerta al sótano desde adentro. Dejo el traje de un lado de la mesa y me quedo con la máscara, dejando el interior a la vista, agarro un soldador de estaño, conecto a través de la fundición de estaño los circuitos de la radio policial a los auriculares implementados en las orejas de la máscara, el modulador de reconocimiento de voz (para poder controlar el modo de tiro de los web shooters, la radio policial, atender llamadas y el zoom de los lentes) un auricular con micrófono conectado al celular y por último los lentes.

Luego empecer a cocer tela de nylon por las partes electrónicas del interior de la máscara para cubrir los componentes y evitar lastimarme a mí mismo o a los componentes de la máscara. Empiezo a probar las nuevas funciones para ver si habían cortocircuitos o si se producen fallas. Cruzo los dedos esperando evitar un incendio en las pruebas y por suerte para mí nada malo sucedió, todo funciono de perlas. La suerte Parker no ataco esta vez, suspiro y miro el resto del traje.

"La máscara está terminada por el momento, hasta que decida implementarle mejoras. Solo queda conseguir la tela de fibra de carbono para terminar de implementar los símbolos de la araña del torso y la espalda, reforzar los guantes y terminar los nuevos lanza telarañas" murmuro. 'Es buena la idea del refuerzo para más protección en el traje, pero es una pena que sea demasiado costoso por el momento para mí. 'Necesito conseguir más dinero, ya falta poco para salir a la luz del día con el nuevo traje' pienso.

Agarro los nuevos web shooters y un destornillador del escritorio. Empiezo a calibrarlos al terminar los uno con los brazaletes metalizados atornillándolos por los lados y me los pongo en los brazos para probar la nueva función de detección de movimiento (que remplaza al pulsador para evitar sospechas y poder llevarlo de modo civil), haciendo la icónica seña de manos para disparar 2 líneas de red a la pared.

Empiezo a probar otras señas de mano para comprobar que solo funcione con las dos señas para disparar el distinto tipo de telaraña. No responde a ninguna seña a excepción de las dos indicadas, ya que solo tiene las dos señas guardadas en la memoria pequeña implementada en el sensor de movimiento que esta conectada junto a su respectivo web shooter, termino las pruebas ya que funciona correctamente. Solo falta probar la función de cambio de estilo de telaraña con la otra seña (que es básicamente la misma a la otra pero pulsando rápidamente donde antes iba el pulsador) que logra los disparos rápidos de red. Pruebo dos disparos rápidos a unas latas vacías de un estante derribándolas y luego las atraigo con tiros de red, las atrapo y las tiro al tacho de basura.

Miro el reloj que marca las 7:30 PM 'Supongo que voy a cenar temprano y dormir una siesta hasta las 12 PM de esa manera aparento que voy a dormir toda la noche y poder salir a dar una vuelta para probar mis nuevas habilidades'. Agarro las partes del traje y las guardo en el baúl con llave, pulso el botón debajo del escritorio con un disparo rápido de telaraña.

Abro la puerta y subo las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina. Observo que no hay nadie, veo una nota en la mesa que resumidamente dice que la Tía May fue a trabajar su turno de enfermera desde hace 5 horas y que dejo lasaña cocinada en el horno para cenar. Dejo la nota en la mesa dada vuelta y recaliento la lasaña en el microondas

Al terminar de comer la cena, mando un mensaje de texto a May y Ben. De que ya termine de cenar y voy a dormir temprano. El Tío Ben me responde a los 4 minutos de que va a buscar a May al terminar su turno y que volverían a casa a las 9 PM aproximadamente.

Subo a mi habitación y compruebo si el traje casero sigue en la mochila. Todavía sigue ahí y escondo la mochila debajo de la cama, me acuesto en la cama mirando el celular por si había nuevos mensajes.

Chat:

Jessica Jones: Se que esto es muy repentino y nos hicimos amigos hace 2 días. Pero mi nueva familia se va a mudar por cuestiones de trabajo a Manhattan mañana. Así que solo podremos ser amigos a distancia. Iba a decírtelo hoy en la escuela pero no viniste, de todas maneras gracias por intentar ayudarme.

Peter Parker: Oh está bien siempre podemos seguir contacto y también podría ayudarte en lo que pueda de esta manera. Y mira el lado bueno de la situación podrás empezar desde cero y tratar de olvidar el accidente. De todas maneras siempre puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa

Jessica Jones: Es una forma de verlo y gracias por la ayuda. Tal vez podríamos reunirnos cada una semana o varias dependiendo de si estamos libres o no.

Peter Parker: Eso suena bien, pero tengo que irme a descansar ya que estoy un poco enfermo.

Jessica Jones: Esta bien descansa.

'Hasta acá llego mi primer amistad en años, es como si estuviera condenado a estar sin amigos supongo que es la suerte Parker atacando otra vez' Dejo el celular con alarma a las 12:00 PM en la mesa de luz y me dejo guiar por el sueño.

* * *

Depósito de Chatarra Abandonado -12:30 PM

"¿Qué estaría haciendo Spider-Man en un depósito abandonado te estarás preguntado? Pues probar sus nuevas habilidades" Digo apilando vehículos chatarra "Creo que hablar conmigo mismo es uno de primeros síntomas de locura o tal vez solo este exagerando" termino tirando el último vehículo cercano a la cima del pilar de chatarra formado. "Con esos son 40" Enredo todo con disparos rápidos de red manteniendo el pilar estable.

Hago unos estiramientos mientras pienso. 'La fuerza proporcional de una araña es de 170 veces su propio peso y con mi aumento de masa muscular estoy en los 85 kg debería de poder 14,5 toneladas aproximadamente sin esfuerzo, pero suponiendo que la segunda mordida de la araña haya aumentado mis habilidades entr veces fuera de la escala normal. Con esta torre de metal que debería pesar alrededor de 1 tonelada cada coche desvalijado, ya que uno sin desvalijar ronda entre 1,2 y 1,3 toneladas'.

Termino de estirarme, me agacho frente la pila de chatarra, agarro de los bordes el segundo coche y empiezo a levantar la torre de chatarra con casi nada de esfuerzo para mi sorpresa. 'Esto significa que el multiplicador esta alrededor de 2,5 suponiendo que este sea el correcto, mi fuerza sin esfuerzos seria de 36,1 toneladas esto implicaría que el 1% de esto será 361 kg, según mis investigaciones una persona normal caería noqueado con un golpe con una fuerza de 236 kg . Pero con la información que conseguí sobre los boxeadores que podrían ejercer golpes entre 400 y 900 aproximadamente según su peso, fuerza, técnica y velocidad. Y de todas maneras aguantaban los golpes, demasiados factores para considerar en tomar en cuenta para simples golpes contra matones simples, esto me genera dolor de cabeza'.

Lanzo el pilar a 40 metros de distancia, me desempolvo las manos chocándolas entre si (ni idea si hay una manera mejor de describirlo). Despejo mi mente midiendo la fuerza en cada golpe en una pared del depósito, para memorizar cuanta usar. "Entre 0,5 y 3 % de mi fuerza bastara con los criminales normales y los más grandes" murmuro en el último golpe.

Dejo la pared destrozada alejándome unos metros y compruebo mi chi que se siente diferente con más potencia y cantidad de energía abundante. Concentro todo en el puño derecho y empieza a irradiar tanto chi que ilumina hasta la mitad del brazo con una luz mezclada entre naranja, azul y blanco. Esto me sorprende, ya que parezco un portador del Iron Fist pero obviamente yo no mate al dragón para conseguir tal poder, además de que luce más poderoso y diferente por la mezcla de colores en la luz de energía. 'Supongo que la energía mística del tótem de la araña y la energía del chi se fusionaron entre si'. Con esto prosigo a realizar una prueba de la nueva energía.

Disminuyo la potencia de la energía hasta que solo ilumine el puño, concentro toda mi fuerza arácnida y doy un puñetazo al suelo provocando un temblor, además de un gran agujero que hunde toda la zona del depósito. Con esto quedó impactado y rápidamente me escapo de la zona con un salto antes de que todo se derrumbe encima de mí. 'Umm se me fue la mano, supongo que serás el último recurso aunque no creo que seas utilizado en un largo tiempo a menos que Hulk se disponga a entrar en escena pero todavía queda tiempo para el ataque a Harlem' Pensé mirando al puño y el deposito destrozado, desvío la mirada y lanzo una telaraña, salto tomando impulso con la red y lanzo otra línea con mi izquierda balanceándome entre edificios.

Activo la radio policiaca "Robo en progreso Midtown Bank, se solicitan patrullas" Escucho eso y cambio de rumbo a la escena del crimen.

* * *

New York – 1:20 AM – Midtown Bank

Aterrizo en la cornisa del edificio frente al banco esperando a que salga el "ladrón". Y el que sale corriendo con una bolsa de dinero colgada a su espalda es nada mas y nada menos que Herman Schultz –Alias Shocker-. Pego un salto junto con un impulso de telaraña aterrizando frente de el interrumpiendo su huida " Herman, Herman ¿Cuantas llevamos ya? Ya te detuve anteriormente cuál va a ser la diferencia esta vez? " Le pregunto inclinando la cabeza, el lanza una onda vibratoria de sus guantes en respuesta, mientras esquivo con un salto quedándome en una farola Shocker:"No importa implemente mejoras en el traje, hoy es la noche en que te elimino del mapa" Lanza otro onda sónica, con una voltereta la esquivo aterrizando en la calle. Spidey: "Hieres mis sentimientos Herman, pensaba que nos estábamos entendiendo mejor" Con una línea de web atraigo el resto de la farola mientras giro lanzándosela a Shocker. Pero no impacta en el ya que genera un campo de onda vibratoria para protegerse. "Wow al parecer no estabas mintiendo".

Shocker: "Nunca miento en cuestión de mis habilidades" Lanzando una doble onda sísmica. La esquivo con un impulso de red quedándome trepando una pared.- Spidey:" Lamentablemente para ti también tengo mejoras y esto se termina ahora. Ya destrozaste demasiado la calle" Termino de decir canalizando energía chi para iluminar solamente el puño derecho. El Shocker se sorprende y aprovecho el momento para lanzarme hacia el con un salto para darle el puñetazo, el de reflejo activa su escudo de onda sísmica.

Se produce un choque de fuerzas su ondas vibratorias en área contra mi chi junto con toda mi fuerza. El choque de poderes termina con una explosión sónica expulsando a Shocker contra un muro agrietándolo. Y yo en la onda expansiva pegado en el suelo un poco agrietado 'Funciono, aunque fue un movimiento estúpido por mi parte' pienso con una sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente Shocker seguía consciente pero gravemente aturdido y algo herido unos huesos rotos supongo, me acerco lentamente y lo enredo contra la pared con telaraña, le quito los guantes antes de que sea capaz de reaccionar. Creo una mochila de telaraña y los meto dentro, luego me la coloco en la espalda.

Le chasqueo los dedos en la frente a Shocker para que reaccione. "Despierta dulce princesa, necesito saber cómo escapaste esta vez de la prisión, ya van como 4 si cuentas las del verano pasado". Shocker:" ¿Por qué te lo diría? Ante esa respuesta atravieso el muro con un puño a metros de su cabeza. Shocker se asusta "Big Man es el alias que utiliza para contratarme, el tiene la suficiente influencia para sacarme de prisión. El necesita toda la fuerza que pueda conseguir ya que hay una guerra por el control de la ciudad entera".

Spidey: "Es algo estúpido si lo piensas con un poco de detalle, ¿Por qué te envía a ti a robar bancos y no te utiliza en las batallas contra los otros grupos?" Shocker:"Era una doble misión conseguir la recompensa por tu cabeza mas el dinero conseguido por el robo de banco". Se empiezan a escuchar sirenas de la policía "Espero que te diviertas en el tiempo que dures en la prisión, hasta la próxima" Me despido pegando un salto y trepando hasta la azotea para observar como lo arrestan. 'Oh ahora que lo pienso debí dejarlo colgado en un poste o algo mas accesible para los oficiales, ahora tienen que esperar 1 hora o cortar con cuidado para sacarlo de ahí. Bueno no importa para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta y lo hare mejor'.

Me dejo caer del edificio y lanzo una línea de red a otro edificio para tomar impulso devuelta hacia arriba, giro en el aire para lanzar otra red y balancearme, me suelto en gran altura y lanzo otra línea de telaraña mientras me dirijo en busca de más asaltos y robos.

* * *

New York – Hell's Kitchen

Observando oculto en las sombras veo como el diablo de Hell's Kitchen le da una paliza al grupo de criminales. Pero uno de ellos logra alejarse lo suficiente para agarrar una pistola y le apunta, así que decido entrar a la pelea arrebatándole el arma con una red antes de que pueda disparar, aplasto el arma con mis manos dejando solo una pelota de metal pulverizado y se la lanzo sin fuerzas a su cabeza solo para molestarlo "Me parece que se te cayo esto" le digo.

Pego un salto cayendo en frente suya y empieza a tratar de golpearme esquivo todos los golpes con suma facilidad en burla, hasta que se cansa necesitando tomar un respiro "Parece que necesitas ayuda, déjame yo te ayudo, le pego una patada en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo contra la pared y lo dejo pegado con disparos rapidos de red en ella. Me giro viendo que Matt Murdock Alias - Daredevil- estaba esperando a que terminara de jugar con mi "oponente".

Spidey: "Que pasa Daredevil, mucho gusto en conocerte soy Spider-Man o Spidey para los amigos" le ofrezco la mano. El niega por la burla pero acepta el apretón de manos Daredevil: "Escuche sobre ti, ¿Qué haces en esta zona?" . "Vine probando suerte para tratar de conocerte" Respondo. Continuo" Y para qué querías conocerme?".

Spidey:" Para trabajar en equipo ya que escuche que hay una guerra por el poder de la ciudad y tal vez sabrías algo de esto". Daredevil: "Supongo que tienes razón sobre la guerra, últimamente hablan mucho sobre tomar el control de la ciudad, en las bandas que interrogue. Acepto trabajar en equipo para detener a los peces gordos y parar la guerra. Pero te voy a entrenar en algunas cosas para que estés preparado, nos mantendremos en contacto con este número o puedes venir a la dirección indicada". Me da su tarjeta de oficina de abogado y se va trepando una escalera de incendios, desapareciendo en las sombras.

Suspiro. 'Por lo menos todo salió bien y no hizo demasiadas preguntas por el momento'. Despejo mi mente moviendo la cabeza a los lados y con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara tomo impulso con un salto y disparo una línea de red para balancearme a través de la oscura noche.

* * *

New York – Queens – Cocina de los Parker's – 9:00 AM

Viendo las noticias mientras desayuno cereal. Tv:" En la madrugada exactamente a las 1:30 AM. Hubo un robo en el Banco Midtown el asaltante fue Herman Schultz con el Alias conocido de "Shocker" por sus guantes que producen ondas sísmicas y su historial de criminal, se cree que fue detenido por el 'vigilante o héroe' Spider-Man. A continuación mostraremos una emisión en vivo con nuestra reportera"

Reportero: "Como pueden observar la calle sufrió algunos daños en la lucha que hubo, por ejemplo este poste arrancado y partido por la mitad o esta pequeña zona circular hundida y agrietada, que parece medir aproximadamente entre 10 y 13 metros de ancho con una profundidad de alrededor de 3 metros." Mostro mientras explicaba.

La conductora del programa la interrumpe: "Parece que logramos conseguir videos de afuera de la calle y adentro del banco" Reproduce como Shocker abre la bóveda destrozándola y como guarda todo el dinero que puede llevar en su bolsa. Luego muestran cómo transcurre la batalla hasta que se produce la onda de choque de poder perdiéndose la grabación. Continuo "Es sorprendente lo que acabamos de presenciar, es la primera muestra en años, en lo que pudimos captarlo en acción".

Peter:" Deje que me captaran ya que no tiene sentido seguir escondiéndose, pronto saldré con el nuevo traje a la luz de pleno día". Murmuro en voz baja mientras mastico.

May se dispone a hablar: "Es increíble lo que puede hacer esa persona, es bueno que haya alguien como el para tratar con los criminales y que use sus habilidades para el bien de las personas". Dijo felizmente mientras secaba un plato mirando la Tv.

Ben: "Comparto el pensamiento May, me gusta lo que representa y además el ayudo a disminuir el crimen un 25% desde que empezó hace 2 años atrás. También representa en manera el mantra de mi padre que yo y mi hermano seguíamos al pie de la letra "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad".

Sonrío ante lo que dijeron ambos y por un momento dudo en contarles el secreto de mi identidad secreta. Supongo que les contare al final del día, es el mejor momento después de terminar la salida con Mary Jane.

Peter: "Por cierto Tía May ¿A qué hora es la salida para mostrarle la ciudad a la sobrina de Anna?". Pregunto tranquilamente. May: "Ella junto con Anna deberían de venir alrededor de las 10:00 AM". Respondió. Peter: "Supongo que esperare en el laboratorio" Ella asiente "La mandare contigo cuando llegue". Me levanto de la mesa y dejo el bol que utilice para comer el cereal en el fregadero. Y me voy al sótano.

Empiezo a ponerme la bata típica de científico y las gafas protectoras de plástico, para poder empezar a trabajar con la estación de química, agarro dos vasos de precipitado con diferentes líquidos y los vierto en un matraz para mezclarlos con una varilla hasta que el color sea una mezcla de rojo con naranja. Al terminar vierto el líquido en un balón de base circular, lo coloco en el trípode y prendo el mechero debajo del trípode para calentar la sustancia, hasta que el color del líquido pasa a un naranja oscuro, apago el mechero y vierto el líquido del balón en un vaso de precipitado, vuelvo a mezclar pero con más rapidez con la varilla de vidrio y el líquido se transforma en blanco transparente para luego pasar a fluido de web.

Empiezo a verter el fluido de web que sobresale del recipiente en tubos de ensayos colocados en una gradilla, llenando de esta manera 12 tubos y los tapo rápidamente con tapones antes de que vierta fuera del recipiente por la reacción química.

(Sobre esta escena quise tratar de inventar como se hace el fluido de web, en base a lo mostrado en la película de Spider-Man: Homecoming y con mi nulo conocimiento de química. Eso se nota por falta de nombrar los líquidos de mezcla iniciales ya que es desconocida la formula en realidad. Casi todo el proceso es inventado por mi menos el final eso lo saque de la película.)

Tomo 2 tubos y empiezo a rellenar las capsulas de los web shooters, dejo los frascos vacíos devuelta en la gradilla junto a los demás. Giro mi cabeza para ver la hora del reloj de la pared, aun me quedan 30 minutos. Miro el escritorio encontrándome con un folleto de la escuela "Feria de Ciencias" premio una beca de 1000$ y es este lunes, supongo que podría inventar algo para tratar de ganar la beca. Que podría ser pienso con una mano en mi barbilla, supongo que podría probar con un inversor anti-magnético para contrarrestar el poder magnético de la atracción de un imán o joder todo el campo magnético que quiera y también podría presentar una alteración del fluido de web para que parezca pegamento, su propiedad de pegamento inmediato, más su gran resistencia en mantener pegado lo que sea y ser capaz de alterar la duración podría hacerlo lo suficiente duradero para que supere a todos los demás pegamentos.

Seguro que con esos dos inventos gano el premio, solo tengo que conseguir los componentes para poder crear el dispositivo portátil anti-magnético. Solo queda ir a una ferretería y una tienda de electrónica o capaz solo con la ferretería basta si también se dedican a la electrónica.

Supongo que tomare una siesta para esperar a que llegue MJ. De un salto acrobático llego al sofá y cierro mis ojos.

* * *

Notas de Autor o Mensaje del Autor?

Bueno podría haber seguido la historia hasta superar las 5k de palabras del capítulo pero preferí cortar hasta esta parte y quedarme con solo 4.980 para poder publicarlo, ya que no voy actualizar hasta alrededor de 2 semanas por exámenes.

Al parecer casi todos los capítulos terminan durmiendo creo.

Dejando de lado esto, si es que dejan una review para contestar esto, la pelea de Shocker fue corta? ¿Y qué les pareció?. Según mi opinión fue bastante corta y no tengo la capacidad para describir un montón de acciones de esquivar hasta lograr derrotarlo, sin que me parezca aburrido y repetitivo. Así que lo derrote rápidamente y con un plan sacado de la nada, pero resulto ser efectivo y eso que es solo el 1/3 de la nueva fuerza chi.

Ahora voy a explicar de la escala de poder de la energía concentrada del brazo el 1/3 es el puño, el 2/3 es desde el puño hasta la mitad del antebrazo y 3/3 se mostró al inicio de canalizar el chi que sería desde el puño hasta el final del antebrazo que sería el limite el codo , por el momento solo se mostró la capacidad máxima de toda la fuerza más el 1/3 en el choque de poder y al destruir toda la zona del depósito abandonado.

También me gustaría describir más las escenas de balanceo pero simplemente no me salen y se reducen a momentos super cortos. En el siguiente capítulo se mostrara el avance de la relación de amistad con MJ, la feria de ciencias de la Escuela Midtown y peleas contra 2 villanos o 3 que tratare de mejorar si recibo reviews con consejos sobre este tema pero posiblemente no reciba nada así que la mejorare por mi cuenta en duración y calidad.

Tengo una duda sobre el tiempo de vida de cada capítulo que da la pagina que son 365 días basicamente un año, la duda es si se borran al pasar ese limite de tiempo y si se borran debería resubirlos antes de qué pase?

Y último tema de estas supuestas notas de autor es sobre las reviews que repite constantemente, sobre estas reviews pueden opinar en cualquier cosa de la historia como las relaciones, personalidades, acciones, problemas de escritura o como hablan, etc.

Postdata: Esta historia esta en otra pagina, pero no tengo idea de si puedo nombrarla sin tener problemas con esta pagina, así que solo aviso por si alguien responde a esto para aclarar la duda.


End file.
